GalbY
by Mr.Tokio-san
Summary: dime una vez mas... ¿cuanto me quieres?... dimelo otra vez... ahora mas suave... mas dulce... dime...¿me amaras mañana?....kasumi fans capitulo 7 arriba
1. Chapter 1

GALBy corazon  
Historia original: Tokio

"GALBy"... palabra árabe, que se traduce como: "noche"... espero, que agrade...

tokio (uchiha)

fic de pocket monsters, comenzado el lunes 11 de julio del año 2005, el autor, se reserva el derecho de acentuar mayusculas (errores de dedo y flojera).

para sumi, style, la mani-chan, bird, tere, jorge, marisa, y para ese primo molesto al que quiero mucho (gabo)! y claro y por supuesto que a los fans de poke que se toman la molestia en leer estas tonterias, gracias de todo corazon por permitirme entrar a sus pantallas o suficiente...

tokio (uchiha)

dime una vez mas... ¿cuanto me quieres?... dimelo otra vez... ahora mas suave... mas dulce... dime...¿me amaras mañana.  
kasumi fans 


	2. Chapter 2

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 1

* * *

-¡SATOSHI-KUUUN!- la pelirroja, salto de alegría al ver a su viejo amigo -¡cuanto tiempo, kasumi-chan!- el joven entrenador corrió hacia ella y le correspondió el abrazo, muy calurosamente, por su parte, la joven pelirroja, se tuvo que parar de puntitas para poder alcanzar su cuello -satoshi-kun!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la boca -sabia que algún día, nos encontraríamos de nuevo-  
-yo también!- dijo este sin caber en júbilo y encorvándose a la vez, para que la pelirroja le rodeara bien el cuello con sus bracitos blancos -lo supe todo este tiempo!- 

la chica le sonrió muy mono, mientras cerraba los ojos de dicha...

satoshi espulga con cuidado, una mochila color rojo que esta tirada en el piso, levanta la vista por unos momentos y, observa con agrado, que su joven amiga va hacia él, el chico le hace una seña de "hola" con su mano y la chica le sonríe aun mas; después se agacha de nuevo y cierra la mochila, acomoda su chaqueta color negro y junta ambas manos esperando que su amiga llegue a el.

al llegar a su mesa, la pelirroja, deposita un pastelillo de zarzamora acompañado de un café negro, frente a su amigo -la casa invita- dijo sin abandonar su bella sonrisa llena de inocencia y cordialidad -el jefe me dio la tarde libre- agrego volteando hacia un joven de no mas de 25 años, este, se percato de que la chica lo volteo a ver y, le correspondió con una sonrisa y un saludo mientras pulía el piso con cuidado -valla- satoshi capto la atención de ella de nuevo -que suerte¡tu jefe es muy generoso-  
-si- agrega ella con voz tierna mientras se quita con cuidado el delantal que cubría su bello vestido Rosado con muchos holanes y moñitos lindos -y...muchas gracias por el pastel, kasumi-chan- correspondió el con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en forma de gratitud -no tienes por que, amigo mío- agrego felizmente ladeando la cabeza -debes estar hambriento después del viaje, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-  
-bueno- dijo el sonriendo -gracias- enseguida, saco una cajita de madera de entre sus manos y la coloco en el centro de la mesa, captando la atención de la chica -siéntate conmigo, kasumi-chan y...- agrego el mientras le pegaba con la palma de la mano, a una silla a su lado -...descubrirás que es lo que traigo yo para ti, en esta cajita de madera-  
la pelirroja junto ambas manos con alegría, las sillas eran muy altas y los pies de satoshi a penas y rozaban en piso, la pequeña pelirroja tubo que sentarse de un brinco en la silla -¿ que puede ser?- dijo ella con emoción -hace mucho que alguien no pensaba en mi-  
-pues yo si- dijo el interrumpiéndola con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la cajita hacia ella -para ti, kasumi-chan, con mucho cariño- luego se rasco la nuca -espero te guste-  
le sonrió con afecto en la mirada y tomando la cajita con cuidado agacho la cabeza de nuevo hacia su amigo -gracias- murmuro ella, este le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos de felicidad -trate de escogerlo con cuidado- dijo algo apenado -pero, si no te gusta, puedes arrojarlo a la basura¡con confianza!- la joven soltó una risita -hay satoshi-kun!- dijo ella mientras abría la cajita -si todo lo que viene de ti, es muy lindo, incluso, ese coleta tras tu nuca!- satoshi carcajeó gracias, cabeza de zanahoria, mama dice que me veo como todo un vago...- la chica volvió a sonreírle, bajo la mirada de nuevo y contemplo con cuidado el interior de la cajita, los ojos aqua comenzaron a centellearle -es...es-  
el joven dio un sorbo a su café, coloco la taza en el plato y le sonrió a su amiga -como se que te gustan las joyas...pues- dio otro sorbo a su café -pensé que te gustaría y encajaría perfecto contigo- sonrió con galanura y le brillo un diente, kasumi, por fin alzó la vista, se levanto de un salto de la silla y se arrojo a su amigo con mucha fuerza, mientras lo abrazaba -GRACIAS, SATOSHI-KUN!- satoshi se dejo contagiar por el júbilo de su amiga y le correspondió el abrazo gustosamente pero la fuerza de la chica hizo que los 2 se desplomaran al piso, llevándose la mesa con ellos, se escucho un ruido estridente y el jefe corrió hacia donde ellos, con de preocupación, afortunadamente, el negocio estaba casi vació y solo unas cuantas personas observaron a la pareja por unos segundos

-hay, kasumi-chan!- dijo espantado el jefe, mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica y la levantaba del piso, de tan alto que era el joven, al levantarla, los pequeños pies de kasumi quedaron colgando -debes tener mas cuidado¿no estas herida!- el jefe la miro de arriba a abajo, la chica solo se limito a sonreírle y a saludarlo con la mano -jefe ozai-sama¿que lo trae por aquí-  
-¡kasumi-chan-  
-hoe...- agrego ella, ladeando la cabeza -lo siento, tendré mas cuidado-

el jefe respiro profundo, y con resignación coloco a la pelirroja en el piso, acto seguido, levanto a satoshi de la misma manera

-¿te encuentras bien, chico-  
-si- dijo el algo mareado -solo que el ardor que produce el café caliente sobre mi piel, es molesto-  
-hay!- la chica se entristeció un poco, se inclino para ver de frente a su amigo -lo siento, satoshi-kun-  
el entrenador le sonrió -no te preocupes kas-chan, estoy bien- enseguida, tomo el collar de oro de entre las manos de kasumi y lo coloco en su cuello -lo importante es que se te gusto- la chica se sonroso un poco -gracias... satoshi-k---

-chica idiota...- la campanilla del negocio sonó al abrirse la puerta, la voz de hacia unos momentos estaba llena de antipatía y seriedad, era grave y varonil, pero ciertamente despectiva y vacía, los 3 miraron hacia donde se producía aquella voz hueca...

era un chico alto y delgado, de tez tan blanca, que parecía estar enfermo, cabellera negra muy abundante y extensa, amarrada en una colita detrás de su nuca; varios mechones salían de ella desordenadamente y elegantemente, al igual que unas gruesas patillas despeinadas, el flequillo revuelto en su frente, era desaliñado y alborotado, cubría un poco ese par de ojos blancos con un toque de azul violeta alrededor de la pupila y la niña del ojo, parecía albino... miro con apatía a kasumi, mientras caminaba hacia ella con paso presuroso.  
tenia extremidades largas, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus dedos... sus uñas estaban pintadas de color negro, y resaltaban bastante en sus dedos larguiruchos albinos; aunque caminaba con prisa, ese suave movimiento gatuno y elegante, no lo abandonaba, satoshi se coloco instintivamente frente a su amiga

-ella no hizo nada- argumento el con disgusto, kasumi se levanto y se coloco tras el; el chico era bastante tétrico, pero igual con un magnetismo animal enorme y mucha sensualidad... tal vez, demasiada.  
no le hizo el menor caso y lo aparto con fuerza del camino, satoshi solo se quedo a un lado y miro a kasumi, esperando que ella hiciese algo

-chica idiota...- dijo el por fin suspirando -..esto se te va a descontar del pago semanal-  
hacia largas pausas antes de hablar, sus palabras recorrían lentamente su boca, no abandonaba esa voz hermosa y fría... muy mágica -si...- dijo ella con cuidado, satoshi apretó el puño con rabia -..ahora, apártate de mi vista...-

empujo también a kasumi, quien fue a dar a los brazos del jefe, este, no hacia mas que mirar al joven recién llegado, con seriedad

-aquí no se viene a coquetear, mujer... que te quede claro...-

avanzo rápidamente hacia la cocina de atrás, y antes de abrir la puerta miro de reojo a la chica -ha! se me olvidaba...- le dio la espalda de nuevo y le enseño con una mano, el collar de oro que serpenteaba entre sus dedos largos y blancos -me quedare con esta baratija, hasta que hayas pagado la deuda... te servirá de escarmiento...- dicho eso, abrio la puerta con una patada, y se retiro con rapidez y altanería...

kasumi se quedo mirando con seriedad y algo de miedo donde había estado aquel chico

-pero...- se toco el cuello con cuidado -a que hora... me lo quito?...-

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

* * *

jo-hohoho! o ¿como han estado mis lectores? espero que muy bien! 

después de este largo silencio (de aprox. 2 años) me atrevo de nuevo a entrar a sus pantallas (si ustedes me lo permiten) con este nuevo fic titulado : "galby.  
espero que les guste a mi cartera de lectores consentidos que me aguantan desde hace mas de 3 años...y a los que me leen por primera vez, espero agradar... me encantaría saber de ustedes...

tokio. (last exile, naruto, pocket monsters, blech, daft punk... rulez!)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	3. Chapter 3

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 2

* * *

-ya... kasumi-chan- satoshi coloco su mano apiñonada, sobre el hombro de la chica no estés triste la miro con suavidad, tratando de consolarla -ese chico fue grosero, pero la kasumi-chan que yo conozco, no se deja de semejantes personas...- luego, le acaricio con cuidado el hombro. 

kasumi lo miro con una lagrimilla en el ojo, pero con el ceño fruncido y un cachete inflado en expresión de enojo;  
se encontraban caminando directo hacia la casita de kasumi, que ya se alcanzaba a divisar, sobre unas colinas verdes y con muchas flores

-ese malcriado!- dijo por fin ella con furia con la lagrimilla mas afuera que antes -¿quien se cree para decir que es lo correcto y que no? se cree el muy-muy por que ese local es de su padre!-

satoshi la miro con interés

-¿su...papá-  
-si!- dijo ella aun enojada -¿quieres decir que tu jefe es su papá-  
-no- agrego ella un poco mas calmada -su padre le renta al jefe ozai-  
-ozai...- agrego satoshi pensativo -¿así es como se llama tu jefe-  
-exacto- su expresión cambio a mas calmada -ozai-sama, es una persona muy buena, y tranquila, le renta al padre de ese chico para poder sobrevivir... el, me ofreció el empleo, es una persona muy paciente y dedicada y a veces ese "neocelandés", se pasa de la raya con el-  
satoshi miro al cielo, pensativo -ya decía yo, que era extranjero-  
-...su padre, lo puso a trabajar ahí con nosotros-  
-por-  
-por que según su padre, el debe aprender a ser mas "gentil" con la gente- la chica volvió a inflar su cachete -neocelandés idiota-  
-y como se llama-  
la chica se quedo pensando y de repente lo miro con inocencia y saco la lengua un poco -...no se...- satoshi la miro con nerviosismo -¡pero no le da derecho a quitarme esa hermosa gargantilla de oro que compraste para mi!-

satoshi respiro resignado -hay kas-chan... ¿de verdad que no sabes nada de el-  
-no me importa lo que haga...- luego, se quedo quieta, en medio del caminito empedrado, satoshi se detuvo también -que pasa, kas-chan-  
-bueno...- ella coloco uno de sus dedos, cerca de su boca -ahora que lo pienso...- bajo un poco mas su tono de voz, y se puso seria -le dicen "neocelandés" o "albino"... nadie sabe su nombre, ni siquiera el jefe ozai...-

-----------------------

-¿zarzamora o cereza-  
-...mmm... piña-

"albino" se encontraba sacando la fruta del frigorifico, para poder hacer otro pastel, ozai-sama, seguia puliendo el piso de la cosina trasera, mientras que se esmeraba mas en aquella mancha morada que por mas que tallaba, no salia

-ya son las 10:47...- dijo con seriedad ozai-sama -tu turno ya termino desde hace 47 minutos, "albino-  
-lo se...- dijo el con elegancia y misticismo -me ire en cuanto este esto-  
-bueno...(esta mancha)- el jefe guardo todos sus aditamentos de limpieza en un pequeño closet, cerca de la puerta del sanitario, con calma, se quito su gorro de chef y su vestimenta blanca, para despues colocarla sobre un perchero de madera.  
-¿cierras?- dijo el jefe con las llaves del neggocio, dandole la vuelta ritmicamente a uno de sus dedos -si...- dijo el chico extraño, mientras, mezclaba los ingredientes en un recipiente -entonces- dejo las llaves sobre la barra de la cosina -nos vemos mañana-  
-...-

el jefe suspiro con resignacion y salio por la puerta principal,

-(¿cuando aprenderas... salexcha?)-

----------------

-¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que jale mas de la cuenta la oreja de takeshi?-

una vela a penas y alumbraba la sala de la casita

-jajaja!- dijo ella -fue muy gracioso-  
-si- agrego satoshi entre risas, se tapo mas la espalda con la cobija rosa, que kasumi le habia proporcionado hacia un rato -satoshi-kun, perdoname por no recibirte en un lugar digno- dijo la chica mientras dejaba su chocolate caliente sobre la mesita -kasumi-chan, eso no importa mucho, comprendo la situacion y se que tus deceos de ser independiente son muy fuertes, en realidad- sonrie -admiro tu fuerza... mira que vivir tu solita aqui-  
-bueno..- dijo ella apenada -gracias-  
-te pueden robar-  
-hay, ni que fuera tan bonita! jajaja-  
-pues...- agrego satoshi con arrogancia -realmente , no lo eres...- a la chica se le eriizo el pelo -satoshi-  
luego ambos se miraron con furia, pero de inmediato, las carcajadas comenzaron, kasumi aprovecho el descuido de su joven amigo y le arrojo un cojin a la cara, el chico callo de espaldas y entre sonrisitas y un -ya veras como te pongo yo, cabesita de zanahoria- comenzo la persecucion dentro de la casa, con muchos almohadones por todos lados y carcajadas que sonaban mas alla del cuarto; -jajaja! no me atrapas sato-kun!- decia ella mientras le enseñaba la lengua -ya veras!-, en eso kasumi se resbalo callendo bocarriba , ella comenzo a reir como nunca y satoshi aprovecho para caerle ensima y hacerle cosquillas...

las carcajadas estaban a la orden del dia, muy entretenidos en su juego estaban, cuando de repente, se escucho el estridente sonido, de un vidrio romperse, ambos jovenes, se miraron asustados, se levantaron y corriendo, fueron a la cosina, de donde aquel sonido tetrico y poco comun, habia salido

-ho por dios...- kasumi junto ambas manos sobre sus labios rosas, satoshi miro con asombro al piso de la cosina -.."a..albino"...?-

el chico, incado y encorbado, no se movio, tenia una mano en el piso recargada, para no caerse, su camisa negra y pantalon de mezclilla, estaban bañados en pequeños fragmentos de vidrio roto, la pareja de amigos, no le quito la vista de ensima.  
este, lenta y sensualmente, alzo su cabeza hacia kasumi, al hacerlo, los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, centellaron magicamente por la luz del farol de la calle, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se alzo un poco por el brusco movimiento, entre abrio la boca y en una pocicion mas que sensual le clavo aun mas esa mirada de desvalido y serio, a la peliroja, ella lo miro con asombro... satoshi se coloco frente kasumi, en forma de querer protegerla y frunciendo el ceño, le lanzo una mirada de irritacion, antes de que el dijese algo, el recien llegado, articulo palabra...

-..me corrieron de mi casa... y, tu deber, es aceptarme aqui...-

kasumi, no hizo mas que mirar al chico, con asombro...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

* * *

este fic, esta quedando de acuerdo a mis sentimientos (tambien depende del helado que me este quedando en el cono...) espero que les este gustando. encantaría saber de ustedes...

tokio(itachi, isashi, kakashi, daime, rock lee, kabuto, naruto, neji, shino, shikamaru... todos los hombres de naruto...rulez!)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	4. Chapter 4

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 3

* * *

-buenos días, bienvenido a "cherry pott" ¿puedo tomar su orden?- kasumi se acerco con cuidado y cortesía hacia un chico, con un sombrero verde bosque remendado de brujo y una gabardina negra y pesada, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, al parecer, estaban esperando a alguien.  
el joven de aproximadamente 17 años, abrió el menú que la chica le había entregado hacia unos momentos, repaso las líneas muy cuidadosamente, mientras murmuraba pensativamente, nombres de postres muy caros.. -bueno...- dijo por fin el después de casi 5 minutos, cerrando el menú y soltando un suspiro desganado -mi compañera todavía se van a tardar, así que por lo mientras yo ordenare-  
-cuando guste- agrego tiernamente la pelirroja (políticas de "cherry pott); de inmediato, levanto el dedo y cerro los ojos alegremente, tomo mucho aire.  
-¡quiero un té helado junto con un trozo de tarta de manzana, también tráeme una rebanada de pastel de queso con uvas, un crosaint de cajeta y..mmm, tal vez una crepa de frutas, también quiero un banana split y una malteada napolitana y tal vez un-  
kasumi atendía con cuidado la orden, tenia una gota en la cabeza, pero lanzaba una risita de simpatía por lo que decía el chico y la forma en que lo hacia -(valla)- pensó -(si que tiene apetito...)- 

mientras eso ocurría, el jefe ozai, seguía batallando con aquella mancha púrpura del otro día, que por mas que tallaba, no salía ni tantito... se canso un poco, y se puso de pie; limpio el sudor de la frente con cuidado, y miro un poco angustiado el reloj arriba de la puerta principal.  
-...las 11:00 am...-

-----------------

-disculpa, kasumi-chan-  
-si?- dijo ella, mientras enlazaba de nuevo, su largo cabello naranja, en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho -de pura casualidad...- el tono medio tímido y algo asustado del jefe, hizo ponerle mas atención que antes -...¿no sabes por que no vino "albino" a trabajar el día de hoy-  
kasumi abrió un poco mas los ojos y rió con nerviosismo -¡jajaja!- luego, comenzó a torcer uno de sus mechones naranjas entre sus dedos, rápidamente -c-claro que no, ozai-sama...- volvió a reír de nuevo -le pregunta usted a la persona menos indicada¿por que abría de interesarme a mi ese crío?..- las palabras de la chica, sonaron tan "falsas" que captaron la atención de el jefe, este frunció el ceño -kasumi-chan...no estarás-  
un vaso callo al piso rompiéndose estridentemente, kasumi recordó aquella mirada llena de odio, aquellos ojos blancos con azul violeta... aquella boca sensual, moviéndose lentamente mientras pronunciaba un -"si se te ocurre decirle a alguien, que estoy aquí... te mueres"- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar como su voz, despacita y grave, le decía aquellas palabras... el nerviosismo de la chica, se hizo mas presente que antes, el jefe, la miro con mas interés, la chica ya no sabia donde meterse.  
-b-bueno...- dijo ella mas nerviosa que antes -el, es una persona buena...- argumento el jefe con voz queda y tristeza -nunca suele faltar al trabajo, por muy obstinado que sea-  
-lo se, lose...- miro desesperadamente hacia las mesas del negocio y observo, que satoshi entraba en esos momentos, con una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones de pana negros, la chica suspiro de alivio, tomo la libretita de la barra de la cocina y salió corriendo mientras empujaba la puerta giratoria -¡hay un cliente, ire a atenderlo- sonó de repente, el jefe, solo se limito a suspirar resignado.  
-no me lo explico... kasumi-chan- y giro de nuevo hacia uno de los hornos de la cocina.

-hay! es la muerte...- la chica se derrumbo de un salto en la silla del café, mientras satoshi la seguía con mirada de inocencia -hay, kasumi-chan-  
-es que.. ese malvado neocelandés, mira que llegar de esa manera a mi casa¡amenazándome a mi! En mi propia casa!- la chica volvió a inflar su cachete -ese engreído...va a tener que pagarme el vidrio roto o sino-  
-bueno- dijo satoshi con inocencia -ese no era el modo de entrar-  
-rompiendo el vidrio de la cocina¡no, para eso hay puertas!- comenzó a mascullar con furia, y satoshi solo se limito a reír suavemente -además- agrego con trsiteza y dramatismo la pelirroja -ozai-sama ya me pregunto por ese engreído... hay! me duele hasta el alma, mentirle a mi jefe-  
-pues, ese escuincle es muy...- dijo con irritacion -lo se...- agrego ella un poco deprimida -pero eso no es lo que mas me molesta...- miro a satoshi con cara de tristeza -.. tu también vas a tener que aguantarlo...- satoshi rió suavemente -kasumi-chan- coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza -eso no me importa mucho... yo solo busco, estar contigo...- las miradas de ambos, chocaron... satoshi, la miraba de una forma mas que sensual, con aquellos ojos semi-rasgados y brillantes, kasumi, se limitaba a parpadear de vez en cuando, mientras un sonrojo leve, iba tiñendo sus mejillas.  
-siempre...- murmuro muy quedito satoshi -siempre quise..- su mirada cambio totalmente... sus ojos negros, reflejaban pasión y ternura, se veía muy guapo con esa cara, de querer decir algo, que por mas que se quiere, no sale... -kasumi-chan yo... su---

-¡kasumi-chan!- el grito del jefe, la saco de sus pensamientos -kasumi-chan, el joven de allá- señala al chico de gorro de brujo -quiere algo mas¿podrías atender-  
-si- kasumi se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza hacia donde satoshi, -perdona- y de un salto, corrió a la mesa del chico, este, mantenía su mirada, bajo la sombra del sombrero

-kasumi-chan... no se por que me suena tu nombre...- ella parpadeo un par de veces -pues-  
-olvídalo- la interrumpió -lo que importa es que, eres una mujer...- kasumi ahora si no comprendía, miro con interrogación al chico -e-este-  
-dime, kasumi-sama- alzo la vista y revelo unos ojos azul penetrante, las mechas castañas, se revolvían en su frente, pero había algo raro... sus ojos, estaban llenos de sufrimiento; la chica sintió un hueco en el corazón y no supo que decir, un -se siente bien, joven?- salió de pura inercia de sus labios, el chico negó con la cabeza y dejo una lagrima rodar -no... pero tal vez puedas responderme esto...- lo miro con atención, satoshi miraba desde atrás, intrigado, pero no duro mucho, por que abrió mas los ojos y se dirigió como muerto hacia donde estaba el chico, este prosiguió y dejo caer otra lagrima -puedes decirme... ¿por que las mujeres son tan crueles-  
kasumi respiro lento, el chico se soltó a llorar mas, pero de repente, la mano de satoshi, lo halo del hombro, el chico miro hacia donde este, con desconsuelo

-hiroshi...- balbuceo satoshi alarmado y sorprendido -¿por que estas llorando?...-

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO

* * *

aquí la tercera parte de este fic (mientras lo escribía, escuchaba la banda sonora de "last exile" mas exactamente "rays of hope", es una verdadera delicia... se las recomiendo bastante al igual que toda la música en encantaría saber de ustedes... 

tokio. (linkin park, era, orange range, TMRevolution, moby, placebo... rulez!)

chocolatelilipoparrobahotmailpuntocom

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	5. Chapter 5

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 4

* * *

hiroshi seguía llorando desconsoladamente, con sus manos, ahora de adolescente, en su rostro, provocaba cierta lastima y ternura en satoshi y kasumi¿enserio una mujer, era capaz de hacer sentir así, a un campeón pokemon?... 

-hiroshi-sama...- dijo kasumi suavecito y con tristeza, coloco una de sus manos en su hombro -hiroshi- agrego satoshi con un poco mas de seriedad, pero igual confuso -¿de que hablas...¿he?-

aun sollozaba intensamente, y no parecía poner mucha atención al par de chicos que se preocupaban por el, kasumi miro acongojada a satoshi

-pediré mi descanso ahora, satoshi-kun... ¿por que no te llevas a hiroshi-sama la casa? ahí estará mejor-  
satoshi afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza -vámonos, hiroshi- tomo uno de sus brazos y lo enredo en su cuello, miro a kasumi con decisión -mejor te esperaremos en el parque, recuerda que "el" esta en tu casa-  
-de acuerdo-

acto seguido, satoshi halo a hiroshi, el cual, parecía trapo y no dejaba de sollozar, desconsoladamente...

-----------

-¿por que no me cuentas lo que te pasa?- satoshi miro con interés a su viejo amigo.  
ahora, ambos, tenían 17 años y se habían convertido en todo unos adolescentes: fuertes, apuestos y llenos de energía.  
hiroshi bajo la mirada al adoquín del piso del parque, evito la mirada de el trigueño, jugó un poco mas con sus dedos y suspiro un poquito -  
-vamos, hiroshi, vamos por partes, no tienes que decirme nada, si afirmas o niegas con tu cabeza, es mas que suficiente- el correspondió con un "si" moviendo la cabeza, satoshi se acomodo bien en la banca del parque, paso su mano por su melena y luego, miro al cielo.  
-veamos... ¿estabas en cherry pott, por que estabas esperando a alguien-  
afirmo, satoshi prosiguió con mas interés -¿era una chica?- negó con la cabeza, satoshi suspiro -...¿un amigo?- volvió a negar, entonces satoshi agrego -¿amigos? eran, varios-  
esta vez, la cabeza de hiroshi afirmo y alzo 2 dedos hacia el -entonces- dijo satoshi -un par de personas te plantó-  
-...si- satoshi miro con asombro a su amigo, no le había dirigido la palabra en horas -si, me plantaron-  
-vaya-  
-hablaron a mi celular...- hiroshi apretó los puños, satoshi lo noto y se reacomodo en la banca -pude escuchar en el fondo, las risitas de ella, y el, diciéndome que me fuera al infierno...ese par de desgraciados...- estrujó aun mas los dientes, un ruidito raro salía de su boca, era evidente, que estaba furioso -me engañaron-  
-que-  
-¡como oiste, ese par de mentirosos, me engaño!- la cara de hiroshi, era de disgusto máximo, la luz del atardecer, baño con cuidado a los 2 muchachos, satoshi lo miro inexpresivamente -vamonos- agrego secamente el trigueño -vamonos del pueblo-  
el comentario de satoshi hizo que hiroshi suavizara la expresión -i-irnos-  
-si, vamonos, busquemos un lugar donde te sientas tranquilo y yo también-

hiroshi limpio sus lagrimas y afirmo lentamente con la cabeza...

--------------------

-¿satoshi-kun?- la chica bajo con cuidado su mochila roja, mientras prendía la luz del recibidor, miro el reloj con cuidado -las 10:00 pm...- y siguió caminando con cuidado por las habitaciones de la casa -¿satoshi-kuuun!- no obtenía respuesta, encendía y apagaba las luces mientras recorría la casa, pero, era evidente que no había nadie -¡satoshi-kun! vine por que no los encontré en el parque!- siguió avanzando por la sala me parece muy grocero de tu parte, que no me hayas esperado!- agrego ella con franqueza, pero... nada, regreso de nuevo al recibidor, para asomarse por la ventana -(tal vez anden por ahí)- pensó -bueno- agrego con alegría, -preparare algo de comer para 4...-

- tu no vas a hacer tal cosa, pelo paja...- aquella voz, no era mas que de "albino", quien estaba en las escaleras observando, desde hacia un buen rato; kasumi se espanto demasiado y lo miro con irritación -¿desde cuando estas ahí?- el bajo despacito un escalón, kasumi lo miro con algo de disgusto -ozai-sama me pregunto por ti...- cerro los ojos y puso ambas manos en la cintura y hablo con algo de celos -no se por que una persona tan linda como ozai-sama, se preocupa por alguien como tu-  
abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el chico, a kasumi se le levantaron los cabellos, ese chico violaba su espacio personal, y su respiracion le daba directo a la cara -¿a-a que hora b-bajaste-  
-no me tutees... mujer confiansuda-  
el, tan enigmático como siempre, la miro unos segundos y de repente le soplo en la cara, kasumi se disgusto, pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar nada, por que el chico, se puso su chaqueta negra y un sombrero vaquero, que, se le veían muy bien y hacian juego con esas botas negras y pantalón de mezclilla

-...tengo asuntos pendientes...- abrió la puerta y salió velozmente, aun así, sus movimientos elegantes y gatunos, no lo abandonaron... kasumi se toco el pecho con ambas manos, su corazón latía muy rápido -ese insolente...- su cachete se inflo de nuevo el volvió a abrir la puerta, a kasumi se le erizaron aun mas los cabellos -...se fue, hace como 1/2 hora- su voz estaba llena de regocijo y antipatía, se estaba riendo de la pelirroja -...te dejo: sola...-

acto seguido, cerro la puerta con fuerza y una carcajada arrogante, se escucho.  
... amaba burlarse de ella...

FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO

* * *

hay "el cuarto"... en naruto es mi personaje favorito! es tan guapo daime-sama (es que me lo recordó el nombre del capitulo) 

er... bueno, hablemos de lo que nos interesa: este fic, que se construye lentamente, mientras mis neuronas tratan de carburar lo mejor posible; a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer, las palabras de la autor, ARIGATO! encantaría saber de ustedes...

Tokio. (Alex-sama, hajime saito... rulez!)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	6. Chapter 6

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 5

* * *

-no me lo explico...- por tercera vez en 5 minutos, kasumi se levanto del sofá dando una vuelta a la mesita de centro -...¿por que se habrá ido sin siquiera decirme por que?...- estaba muy angustiada, y pensativa, si tan solo ayer, todo era alegría entre ellos 2... -¿por que habría tomado esa decisión, tan repentinamente-  
volvió a suspirar hondo, la luz matinal, entraba por la ventana de la sala, dando una brillantes y blancura mayor a la salita.  
kasumi, se puso un dedo en la boca, y comenzó a pensar...

esa mañana, especialmente, se veía hermosa; era domingo, su día de descanso, así que como todos los domingos, se iba a comprar a la plaza y se daba un paseo por todo el pueblo.

el vestido rosa, hacia juego con su blanca piel y sus ojos aqua centellantes, tenia una agraciada figura y piernas largas y torneadas, un busto propio y ese aire angelical y sensual, que la hacia verse divina, su larga trenza acomodada a uno de sus costados, junto con el sombrero de paja, hacían que se viera como todo un atuendo dominguero.

suspiro por ultima vez, tomando su bolsa de mano, camino al recibidor con elegancia y tranquilidad tomo la perilla de la puerta y luego en un impulso loco, subió las escaleras corriendo, hacia la habitación de el neocelandés, toco con cuidado

-buenos días-  
no hubo respuesta alguna, solo el viento matutino, que entraba por una ventana del piso inferior, kasumi volvió a tocar con cuidado, pero igual no recibió respuesta.  
alzo los hombros -que orgulloso...- se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras agarrando con delicadeza su vestido -no voy a buscarle la cara...- mascullo, luego, asomo con cuidado la cabeza hacia la cocina, buscando sus llaves, descubrió con sorpresa que el vidrio de la cocina, aun estaba roto y no solo eso, estaba muy sucio y desorganizado. agacho la cabeza, y solo se limito a tomar sus llaves y a ir al recibidor; se coloco sus zapatillas blancas y salió, en silencio de la casa.

----------------

-ya te dije, que necesito el empleo- el chico dejo caer su puño, pesadamente, sobre el mostrador de la dulcería, la barra retumbo un poco -no me importa lo demás...- el dueño, miro el puño con algo de miedo, y trago saliva -pero.. señorito-  
-¿y..?- le dirigió una mirada asesina y seca, refunfuño y saco aire con pesadez, haciendo que su fleco se moviera, ya se estaba impacientando...el empleado, hizo una seña -esta bien... aunque, aun no estoy muy convencido, su padre-  
-eso no importa...- dijo cortantemente -lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es problema de el-  
-eso quiere decir¿que usted se hace responsable de todo, señorito?...-

el, lanzo una sonrisa maquiavélica y de un salto, se paso al otro lado del mostrador, tomo una escoba y se dirigió hacia el señor, mirándolo hacia abajo, con aire de frialdad -todo lo que tengo que hacer es barrer... ¿no-  
-s-si- respondió el aun sorprendido por aquel salto -así es, señorito-  
-...deja de llamarme así, si no quieres que te rompa el cuello...- el dueño volvió a tragar saliva -...c-como ordenes-

y comenzó a barrer, con cuidado, mientras el dueño, se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa.

---------------

-¿crees que fue lo correcto?- hiroshi miro con ojos de borrego a su joven amigo, ambos, iban en unas butacas acolchonadas de color carmesí, al fondo, se podía observar los campos verdosos, pasando con rapidez... -si- dijo el con seriedad y con una mano en la barbilla -seriamos solo un estorbo para ella-  
-pero, conociéndola, eso no le importa mucho... kasumi-chan es muy amable- ajusto su gorra negra a su cabeza llena de cabello castaño revuelto -hiroshi, ella no va a decir nada, es muy linda como para corrernos...- miro por la ventana del tren -muy linda...-

hiroshi lo miro con sorpresa y sonrió, pasaba por esos momentos la señora de los bocadillos, empujando el carrito, hiroshi sonrió como niño y corrió hacia ella.  
satoshi, seguía pensativo, observando el paisaje, ahora mas desértico que antes.  
la señora partió y hiroshi se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, con un panecillo de arroz en la boca -te compre uno- dijo entre dientes y con la boca llena, satoshi sonrió -gracias-  
-de nada-  
-oye-  
-que?- respondió hiroshi, abrochándose de nuevo el cinturón -¿no te gustaría ir a pueblo paleta-  
-¿tu pueblo-  
-si-  
-pues... no se-  
-vamos- dijo el con determinación -ahí, hay una chica que creo que va a gustarte...-

hiroshi se rasco la cabeza y sonrió igual -suena divertido-  
-lo es-

los dos, miraron al mismo tiempo, por la ventana el paisaje, el sol, aun estaba en lo alto.

------------------

-no hay nada mas patético, que una chica yendo sola al cine...- kasumi se rió un poquito -bueno, patético o no, es divertido¡así no tengo que invitar de mis palomitas!- iba caminando por ahí la pelirroja, acababa de salir del cine -"pokemon invencible" es muy buena- sonrió aun mas -espero venir acompañada en otra ocasión-

se comenzó a pasear por la plaza, viendo escaparates, comprando dulces y probándose muchos zapatos y ropa (no compro nada, por que aun no le pagaban), pero muy feliz. comenzó a caminar por la plaza y escogió una banca bajo un naranjo, se sentó con cuidado y saco un pañuelo, que estaba bordando desde hacia un tiempo, tomo la aguja y comenzó su labor.  
no pasaron mas de 5 minutos, cuando una gota de lluvia, le callo en el hombro... en un santiamén, se soltó un tremendo aguacero y la chica apenas y se cubrió bajo el naranjo, observo con cuidado, como la gente se iba de la plaza rápidamente, dejándola completamente sola, temblando de frió y sin una sombrilla para poder irse a casa.  
junto sus manos sobre sus brazos y comenzó a temblar.  
las gotas de lluvia, se iban haciendo ya presentes, aunque estuviera bajo el árbol, se impaciento y comenzó a caminar debajo de la lluvia, mientras pensaba en satoshi (no le importaba mojarse) se puso algo triste -después de todo, nadie me espera en casa...-

camino por el parque, con melancolía, observando con cuidado todo a su alrededor, el sol, ya purpurino por la caída de la tarde, los faroles comenzando a prenderse poco a poco, las gotas de lluvia acariciando las flores...

el vestido, se entallo mas a su grácil figura, el agua termino deshaciéndole la trenza, así que su cabello, mas debajo de la cintura, quedo suelto y pesado por la lluvia.

-mujer...- las gotas de lluvia ya no caían en ella, kasumi miro hacia arriba...

-"a-albino...?- lo miro con sorpresa el, pasaba su brazo sobre su cabeza, haciendo un tipo de sombrilla provisional, con una gabardina larga color militar. su mirada fría e inexpresiva, intimido a kasumi -vámonos- dijo secamente con una mueca de enojo -mujer...- la playera negra, también se había pegado a su cuerpo, revelando que este, estaba bien trabajado, su cabello aun mas escurrido, se le veía mas largo...

ella, entre abrio la boca e inevitablemente, le sonrió al chico -gracias-  
-no te acostumbres... -  
-b-bueno- dijo ella con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza -gracias de todos modos, albi--- la miro repentinamente interrumpiéndola, esta vez, sus ojos miraban de otra forma... muy profundamente... de otra manera.  
-..salexcha...- dijo el con brusquedad, después recupero su mirada normal -pero, voy a matarte, si lo dices en público...- recupero su tono altanero, frio y serio, miro a otro lado, con frialdad y la apremio a que caminaran kasumi solo ladeo la cabeza, con inocencia y sonrio un poquito -esta bien, salexcha-sama...-

FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO

* * *

¿como esta quedando? - espero que les este gustando.  
ideas, dulces, boletos de avión, amenazas, declaraciones de amor? encantaría saber de ustedes...

Tokio. (única y verdadera esposa de hajime saito)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	7. Chapter 7

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio 

parte 6

* * *

kasumi, toco tímidamente, la puerta de la alcoba de salexcha.  
era lunes por la mañana, ellos tenían que ir a trabajar ya.

-salexcha...- susurro ella con precaución -¿estas... despierto?...-

como siempre no hubo respuesta alguna, la chica acaricio un mechón de su largo cabello naranja, ahora amarrado en una coleta alta. ya eran las 9:00 am y faltaba solo 1/2 hora para entrar a trabajar.  
miro al piso y suspiro largamente, alzo la cara y como siempre contenta y optimista, dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras de la casa -no es mi problema si llega tarde- agrego con una risita mientras sacaba la lengua. tomo sus llaves de la cocina -(aun no a reparado el vidrio)- y corrió hacia la salida, colocándose sus zapatos de piso rosas del trabajo; dio un ultimo vistazo hacia las escaleras y salió de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa.

atravesó el pequeño jardín, y abrió la puertita de la cerca con alegría, no tardo en divisar al joven neocelandés, que iba hacia ella, caminando y con una guitarra en la espalda.  
kasumi se sorprendió y entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, el con su andar lento y elegante, advirtió su presencia, y se paro justo frente a ella, a 2 metros de distancia.  
su mirada era la de siempre, se veía mas blanco que antes, su cabello estaba tejido en una trenza semi gruesa, de la que salían varios mechones de cabello, dándole la elegancia acostumbrada. su fleco, estaba mas alborotado que antes.

-pelo paja...- dijo el lentamente -¿ya te vas-  
-(sabia que lo de ayer, era pura mentira...)- kasumi lo miro con descontento -¡no soy pelo paja-  
-bien- dijo el avanzando hacia ella, le rozo el hombro con dureza -tráeme algo de comer cuando vuelvas... en tu refrió no hay nada y eres una come sola... vaca-

kasumi volteo con violencia , solo para ver, que abría la puerta con una patada y la cerraba un mas fuerte -¡no destruyas lo que no es tuyo!- se jalo el cabello -¡maldito chico del demonio-  
bufo fuertemente y comenzó su marcha al trabajo, pisando con fuerza, hablo consigo misma -ese chico... debería estar agradecido conmigo, ya que lo estoy aceptando en mi casa!- miro al cielo -¡es mal educado, tosco, grosero, mentiroso, arrogante, malvado!...- pateo una piedra que estaba por el camino -¡y además es un mantenido- imita sus ojos y su voz -"tráeme algo de comer..." ¿por que no va el al trabajo!- luego miro su estomago consternada y se enfureció -¡Y NO SOY UNA VACA!-

---------------

-lo que dicen es muy cierto...- la picara trigueña, rió bobamente -.. el corazón humano es muuuy extraño... ¿quien diría que te habías puesto tan guapo?-

satoshi, miro a haruka, con una sonrisa

-mira que tu también te has puesto guapa- le paso un brazo por los hombros -te ves bien con ese vestido-  
la chica rió picaramente -gracias, satoshi-kun!-

ambos chicos, estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de satoshi.  
desde la llegada de este a su casa, no había parado de cortejar a haruka, quien se había puesto muy bella; no dejaba de seguirla por toda la casa y de pedirle una cita juntos, haruka, estaba apenada y de cierta manera le seguía el juego... aun así, sus ojos marrones no dejaban de seguir a hiroshi, el cual pasaba por todos lados, llevando cosas aquí y allá para la comida.

se escuchaba un pequeña conversación salida de la cosina, hiroshi, la mama de satoshi, sigeru y masato preparaban todo con evidente alegría, mientras que los olores aumentaban haciéndose cada vez mas exquisitos.

-entonces que?- satoshi se inclino a ella -¿no quieres salir conmigo?- haruka se apeno, bien sabia que satoshi estaba bromeando... era como un juego entre los dos.  
-bueno- pensó con un poco de bobería -no lo se... déjame pensarlo-

satoshi rió también, aun así, había algo en su voz, que hacia pensar que lo que estaba diciendo, era la verdad.

------------

-¡hi, japanise pretty girl!- kasumi miro a su lado, era un cliente que no habi visto entrar, giro completamente a el y se inclino en forma de saludo -buenas tardes, bienvenido a "cherry pott" ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

el chico sonrió picaramente -¿puedo tomarte a ti?- kasumi sintió que se sonrosaba. miro de pies a cabeza al joven, de unos 19 años, alto, piel blanca, con el cabello rojo fuego corto y alborotado, ojos dorados, con unos pequeños colmillos en su boca.  
traía puesto una gabardina negra, botas militares, una boina oscura, guantes de cuero negros cubrían sus manos; su sonrisa era extensa en toda su boca... junto con ella, un cigarro. sus ojos, tenían cierto cansancio y ojeras poco visibles.  
-b-bueno..e-este-  
-ya veo- su mirada se puso tierna -tu no estas en el menú...- se entristeció un poco, luego tomo a kasumi de la cintura y la sentó como niña pequeña en sus piernas -tal vez puedas serme util-  
a kasumi le salió una gota en la cabeza, con sus ojos en punto, miro al joven -disculpe señor... podría usted, bajarme por favor..? no creo que pueda serle útil, aquí-  
-ho,of course, beautiful babe!-

la bajo con cuidado, mientras kasumi se acomodaba el vestido de holanes de la parte delantera.

-perdóname, perdóname- agrego el con picardía -¡es que cuando veo a un ángel, no me resisto a la belleza que me puede proporcionar todo el paraíso...- le guiño un ojo, a kasumi le recorrió en la espalda un escalofrió -después de todo, este demonio, quiere estar con un angel... aunque sea pequeño...- ella se puso tan roja como tomate y vapor salió de sus orejas -esteee.. s-señor- dijo ella apenada y con una gota en la cabeza -¿va a ordenar usted algo-  
el parpadeo despistadamente, luego, como si fuera otra persona, sus ojos se rasgaron mas, su tono de voz se hizo mas grave y serio, tosió un poquito y luego, saco un papel de una de sus bolsas; lo coloco frente a la chica, con seriedad

-dígame usted... ¿ha visto a este sujeto?-

kasumi miro bien la foto, entrecerró los ojos con un momento y coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla

-y..¿bien-  
-pues...- miro mas con cuidado, era un chico delgado, blanco de la piel... cabello negro, todo su cabello relamido hacia atrás, amarrado en una colita, una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro, al parecer estaba pasando un rato agradable.  
se encontraba sentado sobre hierva, al parecer en una colina, había algunas pokebolas regadas por el piso, a su lado igualmente sonriendo, una chica... castaña.. ojos cafés... con un vestido rojo... unas lycras mas largas que el vestido, se notaban en sus piernas...

-haruka-chan.- sentencio ella señalándola con un dedo, el joven le puso mas atención que antes -..pero..- entrecerró mas los ojos -no atino... a el...- lo señalo con su dedo.  
-que lastima, nena- suspiro el tipo -me hubiera servido bastante-  
-lo siento- agacho su cabeza de nuevo, el tipo apago su cigallo en el cenicero de la mesa, sonrió mas amplio y se levanto con mucha formalidad -lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, preciosa- kasumi se sonrojo de nuevo -pero, si tienes tiempo..- saco una tarjeta, con un numero anotado -llámame, pasaremos un rato agradable- volvió a guiñarle un ojo, kasumi se hizo hacia atrás, mas roja que antes; el acomodo su gabardina y le acaricio con ternura la cabeza -..te esperare ansiosamente-  
camino a la salida y cerro la puerta con cuidado, kasumi alcanzo a divisar que aquel joven, subía a una motocicleta color rojo y partía de ahí a toda velocidad..

-que bueno que no le dijiste nada-  
kasumi volteo hacia atrás -jefe ozai..- el parecía agitado y molesto -estuvo preguntándome desde hacia un buen rato, también interrogo a varios del pueblo-  
-que raro- frunció ella el ceño -no me explico por que estará haciendo eso-  
-es un matón- dijo el jefe misteriosamente -m-matón?- kasumi se puso azul y algunos cabellos se le erizaron -quiere decir, jefe ozai que e-el...¿es un asesino!- se puso aun mas azul -así es- se puso mas serio y enojado -y la persona que esta buscando es a "albino-  
-"albino...!- kasumi respiro agitadamente, su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez y miro con miedo a su jefe, este, la miraba con seriedad -así es, kasumi-chan-  
-albino...- repitió ella un poco mas aterrada -por eso no pude reconocerlo en la foto que el me mostro...no parece "albino" a simple vista...luce tan alegre...- agrego con terror -su cara, refleja felicidad.. algo que es muy raro en el-  
-asi es...cuesta trabajo reconocerlo en la foto, por que tiene los ojos cerrados, algo que es mas distintivo en el-  
-así es- kasumi seguía agitada...¿como un matón estaba buscando a salexcha...? habría causado algún destrozo en algún lugar, habría robado una tienda, tenia alguna "deuda"?

-es su hermano-  
-¿que?- kasumi se sorprendió -ese matón, es hermano de "albino"...- su expresión cambio a molesta - pero, con todo y eso... no le voy a permitir que se le acerque...- apretó los dientes.  
kasumi miro a su jefe con ansiedad -asi que es su hermano...- camino con lentitud hacia una de las enormes ventanas del negocio y toco el cristal cuidadosamente con sus dedos, su aliento caliente, empaño el vidrio -... pero..- limpio con cuidado el vidrio y miro afuera angustiada - ¿que estaría haciendo albino con haruka-chan?...-

FIN DEL SEXTO CAPITULO

* * *

uff! (limpia el sudor de la frente) - me quedo un poco mas largo que el anterior (tratare de no hacerlo de esta manera)  
seguiré esforzándome para ustedes o hoo-ho-ho-ho! mientras tanto, aquí les va mi e-mail, para cualquier cosa. ya saben encantaría saber de ustedes...

Tokio. (única y verdadera esposa de hajime saito, y tarkan rulez!)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC"


	8. Chapter 8

GALBy corazón  
Historia original: Tokio

+ parte 7 +

-(así que es su hermano...)- kasumi resoplo un poco, moviendo el fleco naranja de su cara con ritmo, había 2 grandes chapas en su cara (hacia mucho calor) y su cara de fastidiada revelaba que tan molesta estaba por el clima.

se encontraba en un claro en el bosque frondoso de cuidad celeste.

ya estaba anocheciendo y las luciérnagas salían de todas partes, para adornar con delicadeza y soltura, la noche profunda y azabache.  
Ambos pies de la joven se encontraban dentro del agua, a lado suyo, sus sandalias de madera tradicionales estaban entre la hierva verde; miraba con desanimo, el río cristalino correr entre las piedras.  
vestía un hermoso kimono color rosa, y una media cola muy coqueta con un prendedor de mariposa, adornaban su largo cabello naranja brillante.

-cada vez oscurece mas- murmuro suavemente al mismo tiempo, que con una elegancia casi mágica, se ponía de pie y calzaba con cuidado, ambas sandalias de madera.

-o shaaaaa!- satoshi estiro ambos brazos con fastidio hacia arriba y enseguida, con la palma de su mano opto por darse aire a el mismo, también estaba de mal humor -este maldito calor...- estaba sentado en el jardín de su casa.  
-esta de la mierda...- sigeru se sentó con brusquedad a lado del flacucho apiñonado -no dan ganas de hacer nada... maldición- bostezó; tenia la cara de mas mala leche que se haya visto nunca, su cabello se pegaba a su cuello y frente, por que hacia unos momentos había metido su cabeza a una pileta llena de agua helada.  
-tienes razón, sigeru-  
-hai...- sus ojos aun tenían la arrogancia acostumbrada desde que era niño, si acaso lo único diferente era su cuerpo, ahora mas trabajado. sacudió su cabeza como perro y su cabello se volvió a levantar como siempre -a propósito, satoshi...- este volteo hacia el, sigeru absorbía con cuidado su refresco de naranja, por medio de una pajilla -ha-  
-bueno...- luego le paso el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia el, satoshi lo miro con interrogación -venga... haz que haruka-chan salga conmigo-  
-¿queeee!- satoshi comenzó a reír nerviosamente -¿para que el chico mas popular de pueblo paleta, quiere salir con una persona tan simplona y superficial como haruka-chan? bua-ja-ja-ja!- sigeru se sintió ofendido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡no hables así de ella frente a mi, capullo!-satoshi se volvió a sentar mientras su gota se hacia mas grande -tienes gustos muy "especiales-  
-cabron... deja de hacerte el chulito!- escupió a un lado y miro al piso, de inmediato, se sonrojo, satoshi se sorprendió, al parecer las cosas si iban enserio -¿sigeru?- parpadeo un par de veces -tu... nunca lo entenderías...- se toco el corazón con desesperación, mientras sus dedos temblaban -haruka-chan... despierta instintos de hombre en mi... que jamás, se habían manifestado-  
satoshi abrió mas los ojos y volteo a un lado, su mirada se lleno de tristeza -que pasa, capullo?- satoshi volvió a mirarle y con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo codeo en el brazo -¡anda!- comenzó en un tono burlón -el "hombre de hierro" se dobla fácilmente con una niñita mucho menor a el! bua-jajajaja! ya tengo que contarle a mis nietos-  
-JODER!- se sonrojo mas -cabron, no quiero que se entere nadie mas!-

el viento soplo con fuerza y los dos se miraron, satoshi le sonrió en complicidad y le paso el brazo por la espalda,

-déjaselo todo a satoshi-kuuuun...- ambos miraron la luna.

-esto me pasa por andar de distraída...- kasumi miro hacia arriba, los árboles eran enormes y la luz de luna y apenas alumbraba por ahí, tembló ligeramente -que torpe soy...- dijo soltando un suspiro y mirando consternada el bosque -si sigo caminando como tonta, solo voy a perderme mas...- enseguida, se recargo en un árbol muy ancho y se dejo caer suavemente al piso; recogió ambas piernas entre sus brazos, una mirada con algo de rubor y preocupada, adorno su rostro -salexcha-san...¿que tiene que ver con haruka-chan...?- abrió mas los ojos y se sonrojo aun mas, se percato de lo que había dicho y se molesto -¿y que diablos me tiene que importar a mi ese malcriado? lo que haya hecho antes de conocerme no me importa...!- inflo su cachete y cerro los ojos -valla tontería!-

la luna seguía alumbrando con cuidado, la chica comenzaba a sentirse adormilada por el calor que su propio cuerpo generaba, cerro lentamente los ojos, hasta quedarse dormida...

-come cuanto quieras, hiroshi-san- delia extendía con cuidado un plato rebozando de arroz hacia este, que estaba con una enorme sonrisa de comelón, enseguida le brillaron los ojos -haaaaai!- tomo el plato como niño pequeño -muchas gracias, delia-san!- la mama de satoshi rió conmovida -come cuanto quieras- hiroshi le inclino la cabeza, -que aproveche!- dijo y enseguida, comenzó a comer rápidamente -jujuju- delia sonrió suavemente -hiroshji-san estaba muy hambriento-  
-siempre es así- agrego satoshi comiendo con mucha mas calma y sonriendo -le gusta mucho comer, pero mas cuando eres tu la que preparas los alimentos, mama-  
-jujuju- se sonrojo un poco -que halagador- se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia la cocina, una vez ahí volvió a hablar -y...¿donde esta haruka-chan y sigeru-sama-  
-mi hermana salió en bicicleta, delia-san- masato hablo educadamente -que malo...- agrego ella algo consternada -ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer eso-  
hiroshi seguía absorto en su plato comiendo cada vez mas rápido, satoshi tomaba de su jugo y masato juntaba las manos en forma de agradecimiento, delia llego de nuevo depositando el postre en la mesa, a hiroshi le brillaron mas los ojos -mi hermana no debe tardar, no se preocupe delia-sama- masato parecía tranquilo, ella afirmo algo preocupada, satoshi miro el reloj -ya son las 11:39...-. sus dedos golpeaban nerviosamente la mesa - es demasiado tarde- miro a su mama con decisión- voy a buscarla...- empujo su silla hacia atrás y salió casi corriendo de la casa, hiroshi volteo despistado -¿a donde ha ido satoshi-  
-fue a buscar a haruka-chan- delia miro consternada a los demás -pero...¿que voy a hacer yo con tanta comida?-

los 2 chicos cayeron hacia atrás.

-haruka-chaaaaan!- satoshi trotaba por el bosque, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, algo desesperado -harukaaaaa!- no había respuesta alguna. comenzó a consternarse des pues de 10 minutos de gritar su nombre -maldición..- dijo entrecortadamente, estaba muy cansado por estar corriendo -¿donde se metió...?- de repente sintió una mano fría y huesuda tocándole el hombro, sus cabellos se erizaron -soy yo, idiota...- satoshi volteo con cuidado -¿sigeru-  
-¿no parezco?... mierda de amigos - dijo en su usual tono quedo y arrogante -¿que haces aquí?- -¿no se nota? estoy buscando a haruka-chan-  
-ha bueno en ese caso vamos a...-

HAAAAAA!

un grito aterrador se escucho por el bosque, ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos -haruka-chan!- sigeru empujo a satoshi con desesperación, este, se enfado un poco -oye-  
-haruka esta en problemas!- satoshi solo miro como la silueta de este, desaparecía entre los árboles, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió tras el.  
no tardo mucho en encontrarlo de nuevo, sigeru se encontraba parado en seco, a satoshi se le hizo raro y llego tras el reclamándole

-óyeme, esa no es la forma de...! hay dios...- se quedo tan perplejo como sigeru.  
-ella...el...- sigeru comenzó a temblar. frente a sus ojos, estaba una manada de pokemon salvajes derrotados, mas allá, una haruka aterrada... esta, tras un joven de capa negra y sombrero verde de brujo...y este, con una mirada retadora mirando a los pokemon.

-hiroshi-san?- satoshi abrió mas la boca, haruka y hiroshi no se habían dado cuenta de que sigeru y satoshi estaban ahí.  
haruka callo al piso , el castaño se hincó a su lado

-estas bien-  
-si!- dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos -estaba muy asustada-  
-vas a estar bien- hiroshi le dio la espalda -sube a mis hombros y vamonos de aquí-  
-si...-

el viento movió el cabello de ambos, los otros dos, mas perplejos que antes...

FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPITULO

+ aquí yo nada mas les mando un saludo y un abrazo a todos mis lectores. me encantaría entablar amistad con ustedes... me encantaría saber de ustedes...

Tokio. (TMRevolution, Smap, orange range, shuntarou okino... rulez!)

"UN SALUDO A MI SUMI CONSENTIDA, A SYLE, A MANIRA-CHAN Y A BIRD... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE ADEFECIO AL QUE ME ATREVO LLAMAR DESCARADAMENTE FAN-FIC" 


End file.
